Wedding Night
by Vickatronic
Summary: Oneshot of Zoe and Max's wedding night set after Sunday's episode. They are all at the hospital in this. This is not a spoiler. I am spoiler free for next weekend's episodes except for the trailer. This is just my take on what could have happened afterwards.


**This is a oneshot of Zoe in hospital after Sunday's episode. This isn't a spoiler in anyway so if any of this happens in the show next week I didn't know about it. I'm actually basically spoiler free for those two episodes. I've not properly edited this so if there are mistakes in it I apologise and I will probably edit it over the next couple of days. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Wedding Night**

"Zoe! Zoe!" Max shouted as he barged through the double doors in to Resus.

"Where is she? Zoe? I need to see my wife." His voice cracked uttering those final words and the tears began to show in his eyes.

"Get him out of here!" Connie barely even looked up from treating Charlie as she uttered those words sternly and coldly.

"Max..." Lily approached him calmly but fully in doctor mode. "Zoe got very cold in the water. She's stable but she's not woken up yet."

"Max!" Her voice was barely audible, hoarse from her ordeal but Max instantly heard his wife cry out for him. Within a second he was there by her side, slipping his hand in to hers.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm so sorry, for everything."

He shushed her and planted a gentle soft kiss on her forehead. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said and how I reacted. I understand you as I've told you a million times and I know that what you did, you did it to hurt yourself, not to hurt me and I'm not going to let you do it to yourself. Mrs Walker, I love you and this is definitely not how I planned to end my wedding night but what's happened has made me realise that I can't lose you."

"I don't deserve you." A tear slipped down her cheek and he brushed it away with his free hand.

"Shhhh" he soothed as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to examine Zoe now." Lily interrupted the moment between the two of them.

"He can stay. How's Dylan?" Zoe asked as Lily began to check her temperature.

"He's absolutely fine" Max interjected. It's a miracle, barely a scratch on him. He's a bit wet and obviously gutted about his boat but he's totally fine."

"Dr Keogh is recovering in cubicles" Lily added matter-of-factly.

"Can I see him?"

"If he's up to it."

"I'll go and check if he can come through." Max slipped behind the screens that had been put up to protect Zoe's privacy and headed to cubicles to get Dylan, leaving the two doctors to discuss Zoe's prospects of getting home.

"Your core temperature is back up to 36.5 and rising but I do think you should stay in overnight at least."

"Lily, it's my wedding night. I can't say I'll feel up to any of the traditional wedding night activities but I want to spend at least some of it in my bed with my husband."

"I'll see what I can do" the young doctor said thoughtfully.

"Dylan! I'm so glad you're ok."

Dylan strode over to Zoe's bed in Resus on his own, as if reading Zoe's mind he added "Max went to see Robyn. Are you two ok?"

"I think we will be."

"I really am sorry for landing you in it."

"I think long term it was for the best. It always would have been hanging over me otherwise."

"Do you mind?" he asked as he gestured to sit down on the bed.

She smiled as he squeezed on without waiting for an answer.

"Dylan, I'm sorry about the boat. You can come and stay with Max and I. I'm probably not getting out tonight but Max is shattered, it's been a long day so i'm going to suggest he goes home soon. You could go with him."

"I think he may have other ideas." Dylan said with a smirk. "Thank you though, I will take you up on that offer."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

"Must be your paranoia setting in again." He left her to rest, in other words, try to work out what was being planned.

"Dr Hanna! Sorry, Mrs Walker, if you could just sit yourself in to this wheelchair, your chariot awaits." Big Mac had arrived with a wheelchair decorated with flowers.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zoe said as she slipped from the bed in to the wheelchair.

They were silent as Mac pushed the wheelchair from resus to the secret location. As they approached the door to the on-call room Zoe finally twigged where this was leading.

"No, Mac, stop."

"Doc, I'm just following orders."

"I just want to go home."

"Dr Chao has come up with the next best thing, I promise. I was surprised she thought of it to be honest."

He went ahead and pushed the door ajar before going back for the wheelchair and pushing Zoe in to the room.

There only light was a small table lamp and several candles around the room. The small single bed had been pulled out from against the wall and covered in white rose petals and there on the bed was Max Walker, the man she loved.

"Now you two, I've been told to warn you, the on-call registrar tonight is Dr Knight and he will be checking on you every hour so no funny business."

They both giggled as Zoe got herself on to the bed next to Max and cuddled in to him.

"We've got it!" Max said with a wink.

"Well I better leave you two to it. Oh, one last thing..." He pulled open the cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out an ice bucket with two miniature bottles of champagne and two glasses lying crossed against the napkin. "She knows how much Zoe likes a good tipple so the miniatures were so you couldn't over do it. Wise woman!" Mac left the room with a wink.

"What a cheek!" Zoe exclaimed in mock offense.

"We better be quick we only have an hour." Max joked tugging at the hospital gown Zoe was wearing. "You're just so irresistible in this."

"Just hold me, please."

They fell asleep wrapped up in each others' arms. Cal went in to do Zoe's obs an hour later as he'd been instructed but they looked so peaceful and happy he didn't have the heart to disturb them.

They woke up the next morning still in each others' arms. Zoe could feel how much Max wanted her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't last night." She said, gently moving against him, teasing him. "It'd be a shame to waste this beautiful room wouldn't it?"

"Mrs Walker, what _are_ you suggesting?" He asked, rolling on top of her.

"I think you know..." She pulled him down so their lips were touching and started kissing him passionately.

She moaned and threw her head back as Max kissed down her neck. They had no idea that just outside the door Dr Hardy was walking down the corridor with Zoe's notes, ready to discharge her. Cal had passed the case on to his brother when he'd finished his shift at 7am.

Ethan approached the door and opened it without thinking, just as he would have gone in to a cubicle or resus. The newlyweds hadn't been expecting to be interrupted and Ethan was not prepared for what he saw. He dropped the folder he was holding and bits of paper went everywhere, thankfully, giving Zoe and Max time to cover themselves up.

"Right... so, umm I just came to tell you that we are discharging you and you can go home as soon as your ummm ready!"

After he left the room Zoe and Max couldn't hold in their laughter any longer.

"Well that was one hell of a wedding night!" Max looked at his wife and knew that this was only the start of many more exciting escapades.


End file.
